


Books and glasses

by Dreizehn



Category: God Eater | Gods Eater
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8419156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreizehn/pseuds/Dreizehn
Summary: Soma takes Lenka to the library with him, and Lenka finds himself thinking about their relationship, which isn't exactly as solid as Lenka would hope. He isn't sure if they are just friends, or maybe even friends with benefits, except without the benefits… if that makes any sense.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ya know I realize all these fics are very loosely connected.... loosely. Think I'm gonna start making GE2RB fics after this. Or alternatively just something with GER female protagonist cause ah. I like Soma/Protag in every form. Oh or Alisa/Fem Protag ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

The fact that Soma reads books isn't exactly a trait Lenka thought he would learn about, but even more shocking is that apparently he is an avid reader.

“So you… spend a lot of time here?” Lenka questions as he watches Soma grab a book off one of the shelves in the fenrir library then sit down and pull some glasses out of his jacket.

Wait… Soma wore glasses!? Lenka is starting to question if maybe he's dreaming. This isn't the reckless rude guy he has learned to know and love.

With a calm and relaxed smile Soma looks at him and gestures for him to sit beside him. Lenka feels his heart skip a beat. Soma is smiling now. Yeup definitely a dream. It isn't as if he's implying that Soma doesn't smile he just… doesn't do it often, or when he does it's always ironically. 

“Yeah… whenever I actually have the free time,” Soma answers as he watches Lenka walk over to him and take a seat beside him. Lenka hopes he isn't blushing because there is something dangerously attractive about Soma in glasses.

“I didn't even know fenrir had a library.” Which Lenka realizes sounds like a horrible thing to say but it's completely true. Until now he's been completely unaware of this facility. 

Soma chuckles. “Most of the God eaters don't. It's one of the reason I like this place,” he confesses. His tone calm and serene. He sounds so much more peaceful than Lenka is used to.

Lenka bites his lip. Ah yes, how could he forget. Soma despite the way he treats him and the others, is very much a loner. He doesn't enjoy the company of others. Lenka is rather certain it's because of all the rumors people are always making up about him.

“And well… it's more organized than my room,” Soma adds, sounding reluctant to admit that fact, which causes a faint laugh to come from Lenka in response.

“You brought me here…”

Soma looks up from his book and stares at Lenka. “Think of it as a sign of trust. Anyway read something, unless you're going to be a weirdo and just watch me read the entire time,” Soma sounds like he's saying it as a joke, but Lenka really doesn't feel like reading at the moment.

In all honesty all Lenka wants to do is watch Soma and learn about this brand new side to him. Which is exactly what he ends up doing. He notices at some point that Soma is gentle with the paper as he turns the pages.

Seeing Soma be gentle with anything is rather surprising. A part of Lenka wonders if that's the only thing he's gentle with before quickly shaking his head. Bad thoughts.

Soma looks at him curiously, but Lenka simply averts his eyes. Soma furrows his brow but returns to his book, and Lenka let's out a relieved sigh. Dodged that bullet.

Their relationship isn't exactly as solid as Lenka would hope. He isn't sure if they are just friends, or maybe even friends with benefits except without the benefits… if that makes any sense. Lenka is almost certain though that they aren't lovers, as much he would like that to be the fact.

Soma is hard to read. Even after a heartfelt confession he just gets a blush and averted eyes, however when they are alone there's an almost intimate closeness with the way Soma behaves around him, so at this point Lenka is just really confused.

Maybe they are dating? He really should just ask, but then he's a little afraid that Soma may get mad at him for it. He never knows what will tick him off. Soma is like a minefield of problems and past trauma.

It isn't until three hours past that Soma sits his book aside and looks at Lenka before saying, “Weirdo.” Which Lenka can't deny, because yes he did in fact just spend three hours watching him without break. Therefore Lenka just laughs lightly.

“I can't exactly deny it can I?”

Soma lies back and stares at Lenka with a peculiar look in his eyes. “At least you're honest about it I guess.”

“Honest to a fault, right?”

Soma sighs. “You're hopeless,” Soma says, then closes his eyes. Lenka watches him and wonders how true that still is though. Is he being completely honest when he keeps avoiding asking about their relationship. 

“Hey, Soma,” Lenka starts to get his attention. He needs to stop beating around the bush and just ask. They promised each other honesty after all. “I was wondering-”

“-First unit, a midsized aragami reported to be a Kongou has appeared near the wall, please head out and exterminate it immediately. I repeat-” 

Lenka and Soma both look up at the sound of Hibari’s voice over the speaker than both sit up, Lenka mentally curses his luck because darnit aragami he was this close to asking!

“Guess you're going to have to wonder a little longer. We have work, let's go,” Soma says as he removes his glasses and sits them on the table then grabs his jacket and starts to head out. Not bothering to wait for Lenka at all.

Lenka doesn't procrastinate and hurries after him. He's telling him the moment this mission is over.

***

Lenka reconsiders his thoughts before they left the mission as he glances between a dead Kongou and a blood covered Soma. It's the Kongou’s blood, but Soma still looks very… disgusted, and possibly annoyed. Like he usually does when they are on a mission really.

“What's taking the chopper so long.” Lenka hears Soma mumble under his breath. Yeup, definitely irritated. Lenka wonders if he can cheer him up somehow. 

Lenka approaches Soma, then says, “Want to come to my room after this?” The invitation earns a curious stare from Kota and flustered cheeks from Alisa. What is she imagining?

Soma looks like he's considering the offer then, turns away from Lenka. “Sure, whatever.” Lenka can't help but smile faintly at Soma’s response. Why can't he just say yes?

***

Soma plops down on Lenka’s bed and stares up at him curiously as water droplets fall from his hair. “So, you wanted to talk?”

Lenka swallows upon the sight. Maybe because Soma is half naked, maybe because his hair is dripping wet; Lenka finds himself struggling to properly articulate. 

“Lenka?” Soma questions, managing to drag Lenka out of his self-induced trance. Ah yes, he needs to ask about their relationship, not drool over Soma’s body like he's a piece of chicken.

“What are we?” Lenka asks. Soma stares at him in confusion. 

“Humans.”

“Relationship status wise!”

Lenka doesn't miss the brief grin that appears on Soma’s face, “You're the leader of my unit and I'm your subordinate,” Soma says as he does a terrible job at hiding his smirk.

Soma stares at Lenka almost defiantly, and Lenka finds himself groaning. How should he even word this. “What is mean is…. Are we--”

Lenka is cut off by Soma grabbing his arm and pulling him down into a kiss. Lenka freezes and barely manages to catch himself. His hand landing on Soma’s shoulder to stop himself from falling completely. “Yes,” Soma mumbles. Their faces barely inches apart.

Lenka blinks. Ah this is a surprising development Lenka hadn't been expecting. “You kissed me…?” he manages. Not sure what else to say other than ‘Oh thank goodness’ but that would be embarrassing to say.

“Yes… I did. You were going to ask if we're dating right? I honestly thought it was obvious.” Soma says this so factually Lenka finds himself getting flustered. Not to mention his position in Soma’s lap isn't helping. “I like you… Lenka.”

Lenka slowly slides his hand down Soma chest, trying to find the right words. “I uh…” Lenka stops on Soma’s stomach and looks down. “I feel the same.”

Soma makes a satisfied face and pulls Lenka further onto his lap. “With that said… did you truly only call me here for this?”

Lenka averts his eyes. Well technically speaking yes he did, but he really doesn't want Soma to just leave, especially considering what his answer was. “Well… I was rather curious if book were... the only thing you're gentle with,” Lenka says, averting his eyes.

There's an awkward stretched out silence before Soma bursts into laughter before eventually grinning at Lenka and saying, “I guess you'll just have to find out?” A part of Lenka wonders why he is attracted to him.

**Author's Note:**

> I was finally blunt with their relationship. I feel very accomplished


End file.
